Road Fight
A Road Fight is a type of B-Daman challenge introduced in the anime series, B-Daman Fireblast. Road Fight is a sport exclusive to Crest Land, and can only be started if both B-Ders each have an Emblem Charge System B-Daman. A B-Der's ranking changes after each match based on how well they performed. There is no specific location for a Road Fight to occur, the only condition is that an open space is required. Two B-Ders could agree to battle in a street, but they must move it to an open area, such as a back-alley. Gogyo Godai references that the masterminds behind Road Fights are the B-Masters, but does not say anything more about them due to Kamon's impatience to start battling. Rules *The B-shot who is challenged by the opponent chooses the type of battle at random from a holographic sphere. Whichever is chosen will be the battle type. *The B-shot who loses the Road Fight must obey their opponent and perform one action they choose. This rule is considered a law, and the losing B-Der will be punished should they choose to ignore it. *All Road Fights must have the conditions cleared before starting. This involves permission being given from Central Crest Land, alerting the Grand B-Master of the battle. The second rule of the Road Fight indirectly gave mean-spirited B-shots a means to bully losing players, causing unrest among the more innocent B-shots. That reached a peak when Kamon confronted Roma and lost his memories after the battle. Types of Battle Honeycomb Net Battle Overview *'First Seen in:' - Kamon Godai vs Mitsuru Hachisuka A Honeycomb Net Battle involves firing B-Daballs through two Honeycomb Iron Fences in order to hit the pins on the other side. The B-Daplayer who obtains the most points from the pins, wins. Scoring There are three types of pins to hit: *'Heavy Target': A Heavy Target is the heaviest of the three types, and is worth five points. *'Normal Target': A Normal Target is the middleweight of the three types, and is worth three points. *'Light Target': A Light Target is the lightest of the three types, and is worth one point. Tornado Target Race Overview *'First Seen in:' - Samuru Shigami vs Mitsuru Hachisuka Tornado Target Race involves participants firing B-Daballs at a spinner. The objective is to hit your spinner to the end of the field. Firing at the opponents spinner to make it spin out of control is permitted in this gametype. Scoring Only one point can be earned in this gametype, which is earned for hitting your own spinner to the end of the arena. Dragon Slider Overview *'First Seen in': - Kagero Ogami vs Kamon Godai Dragon Slider '''is a Road Fight challenge that can be played in two different ways; one where players take turns knocking down seven weighted Dragon Targets within a 15 second time limit, and the other where the participants race to knock down more targets than the other. Scoring In the first method of this challenge, the player must be able to knock down all seven targets with a faster time than the opponent. In the second method, the player who knocks out more targets is the winner. Road Fight Revenge A B-Der who loses any Road Fight has the chance to call for a '''Road Fight Revenge. In this, the event is exactly the same as it was in their original match. If the B-Der who lost in the previous match wins in the Revenge match, the action previously chosen by the victor is overruled. If the B-Der who won in the previous match wins in the Revenge match, the loser must perform the original action for them. Trivia Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Battle Types